


Tout

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [36]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Jedi Temple (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Tout- to publicly bragWhen a young Initiate challenges a Padawan to a duel, things don't go as planned
Series: English Vocab Prompts [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 1





	Tout

“I’m the top of my lightsaber class!” The young Notalian Initiate braged.

“Sure you are,” a Junior padawan sneered. “But you won’t be able to beat me in a spar.”

“Watch me!” The Initiate arrogantly challenged.

The Padawan who was turning to leave, turned back, a devilish smirk that promised retaliation on his face.

The padawan laughed, “You’ll regret that.” He then ignited his lightsaber.

“That’s on training setting. Right?” The Initiate said, starting to get worried. 

“Sure,” the padawan said. The Initiate gulped and powered on his training saber.

Their duel, if you could even call it that, was short and the two soon found themselves in the halls of healing being chewed out by a master.

“What were you thinking!” the padawan’s master yelled. 

The Nautolian snickered to himself, a vindictive feeling settling in his chest. The healer finished working on his nose and left, leaving Master Lyyicn in his place. “Initiate, why did you brag like that, it’s not the way of the Jedi, you know this,”

The Initiate bowed his head, feeling guilty. “He was picking on me!”   
“I know, but we cannot let such feelings take control of us.”

“Sorry Master.”

“Come on, your friends are waiting for you. We will discuss your punishment after late meal.”


End file.
